The Story of Neighbours
by yasunokou
Summary: The adventures of Grian and his neighbour whom he bribed with two doughnuts and ice-cream at 2 in the morning. Love is blooming between the two walls. Starring Grian, Samgladiator, Taurtis, JTheStar and everyone else from Yandere High Roleplay.


**Why Grian Should Not Procrastinate**

 **Samgladiator x Grian**

 _A/N: I wrote this in a frenzy, forgive the plot mess._

* * *

Grian had no idea why he even considered agreeing to attend his friend's frat party, but it turned out to be an absolute wreck and Grian had never regret something so bad. He had never went to any parties whatsoever, even with his, as his friends put it, majestic head of fluffy light brown hair and snow white skin. He was simply too awkward for his own good.

The jokes were endless and there was even once they tried to put red lipstick on his face, which lead to his revenge by spiking the drinks at the party today.

Although it was a terrific plan to spike the drinks, however that was not the point of the story.

It was approaching 2 in the morning while Grian still had a deadline at 8am on the same day.

Supposedly, he should've arrived safe and sound at his apartment by 11pm latest, however J thought that it would be a memorable idea to take his wreckage of a car back from the party, he ended up stranded on the side of the road but managed to get a signal to his phone and stole a bike to ride home.

Memorable indeed.

Now that he's home, he was confident that he could at least work up something decent by 4 in the morning, typing out a 14 paged essay within 1 hour was his specialty as he has had several run ins with unfortunate circumstances and considers himself to be an expert in the field.

That and also his numerous back-ups of corrupted files to prolong his deadline. He doubts he needs the technique that badly, as he has a library stockpiled full of extravagant paragraphs to mislead the professor and keep him off the topic in order to fulfill the 14 page mark.

His misfortune did not end there however, halfway running through his extensive vocabulary, Grian's computer _blacked out_ and Grian proceeded to panic himself silly with the aid of _five cups of caffeine_ pumping through his veins.

Drastic measures were taken and Grian groaned inwardly while tapping his feet uncontrollably, frantically knocking on a neighbour's door to the verge of breaking it down.

"Hey open up old man! I know you're in there, I just saw you watching TV through your apartment window and I desperately need your help!"

Under normal circumstances, Grian was a patient man. However he was rushing on a deadline in _5 hours._ Give or take.

And the 5 cups of coffee that seemed to be a good idea at first was beginning to seem like one of the worst decisions he's made after the frat party.

The said old man who turned out to be a 20+ university student, groggily turned open the knob to give Grian a berating, honestly Grian would've apologized readily and in normal circumstances he would never ever think of knocking down anyone's front door 4 hours away from daylight, however as we have established before, that this was in no manner _a normal circumstance._

"Frankly if I had the time I would be concerned over your lack of sleep on a Thursday night. However my computer decided to take a badly timed vacation to the black sea and I need your help."

The said neighbour raised an eyebrow at Grian and responded, "And why would you think that I would have any idea at all, how to fix your computer?"

"I once saw you fiddling around with a box of computer parts that I knocked out of your hands one day out of the elevator, and also I saw an unattended disassembled CPU on the floor of your apartment don't worry it was an accident I won't look again." Grian responded a bit too hastily, his words were beginning to slur at the speed of which words were spewing from his mouth. "I'm really sorry, I'm a bit uh.. high on caffeine." Grian finished off lamely while his feet was beginning to vibrate at light speed.

The said neighbour gave Grian a raised eyebrow, and an extremely doubtful look.

"I also have two doughnuts and a tub of chocolate ice cream?"

Said brunette neighbour furrowed his brows excessively, greatly exaggerating the contemplating process with a loud "Hmmmmm..."

The scene right then would've looked terribly hilarious to the passerby, as Grian was dress in a loose T-shirt and short shorts with bear flip flops tap dancing on the cement floor, whilst his neighbour fancied a white rabbit ear headband and seemed to enjoy prancing around in a bright pink dungerie, despite the normal looking white tee shirt underneath.

"Pleeeaaaseee?" Grian pleaded.

"Do you also offer services to take care of hyperactive 6 year olds?" The rabbit neighbour asked. "I have been terribly lacking sleep lately due to my nephew who seems to be nocturnal."

"Absolutely if that's what it takes for you to fix my computer!" Grian responded excitedly.

"Alright we have a deal. Lead me to your computer fortuna, Mr...?"

"You can just call me Grian, my house is just two doors down and thank you very much!"

"Thank me after I'm done, you can call me Sam."

They shook hands as if they had just conjured a business meeting although it was simply drunken bribery and caffeine boosted bravery.

It didn't really take long for Sam to wrap up and recover Grian's dead computer and revive it to its peak, however when he returned to his house he found the 6 year old wrapped up and sound asleep in Grian's arms, with the babysitter snoring softly on the couch.

Sam sighed, well at least Grian got the job done, a fantastic feat as Sam has never had more than 3 hours of sleep whenever his nephew drops by. The least he could do was finish up Grian's essay for him. It was a rather simple feat as Sam discovered, Grian literally had post it notes all over his computer and walls about the said assignment.

Also the fact that they went to the same university and received the same assignments helped, only Sam was a few years Grian's senior but eh, who was asking.

Soon as Sam finished up Grian's work for him, he sent it to the professor using Grian's e-mail and helped himself to the promised doughnuts before returning to his room.

Said sleeping student was pretty cute when he was asleep, what with his adorable soft snoring and a mess of light brown hair. Sam was definitely not letting him leave without getting his number first.

Until then, he'll just have to be satisfied with a stolen kiss on Grian's cheeks and an e-mail address. Oh he can't wait to brag to his friends.


End file.
